Minoru Kamiya
Minoru Kamiya (神谷 実, Kamiya Minoru), better known as The Doctor (医者 [ドクター], Isha ['Dokutā']'', literally translated as ''Doctor) is a secret criminal agent and a member of the Sensui Seven. As a result of his newly acquired powers, the Doctor has begun creating lethal bugs that infect viruses into victims. The victims will die if the Doctor is not destroyed or knocked out within a time limit of 30 minutes. He also uses his body with deadly precision and has also lost the sensation of pain, allowing him to reattach his own body parts with ease. Aside from his regenerative skill, Kamiya also has some medical knowledge. Personality Ironically, as a doctor, he developed the power to save those who would otherwise die, but he instead chose to use his gifts to kill. Doctor is one of the cruelest characters in the series. He paralyzed Asato Kido's spine, as well as attempted to kill an entire hospital full of patients and workers. Minoru believed that the human race was diseased, and therefore fully devoted himself to destroying his species. He also didn't seem to mind at all that he may also be killed by the demons he would unleash on the Earth. He was also not above lying to his opponents in battle to lure them into a false sense of security. However, at the end of the Chapter Black arc, he seems to have given humanity a second chance, and is using his powers to help people. Background Sensui Seven Kamiya joined the Sensui Seven and pledged loyalty to Sensui himself after he began to believe that humans are an evil species bent on destruction. Due to the Black Chapter video footage, and other nerve-racking personal experiences, Kamiya began to hate mankind. As a result, he decided that it'd be best to die and take all of mankind with him in a grand fashion, by allowing the dimensional rift to split open and demons to roam freely between worlds, ultimately bringing an end to mankind. He explains that at least he would die with a mound of corpses. After accepting and wanting to die himself, Kamiya hopes to spread his mentality of death and bring misery upon the Earth's population. Chapter Black Saga Kamiya uses the identity of The Doctor in order to assume control of a hospital. However, after the hospital is infiltrated by Yusuke and his comrades, The Doctor is forced to strike them down in deceitful fashion. He also goes as far as to eliminate anyone who sees his actions in order to ensure that no survivors would tell of his identity. After deceiving and incapacitating Kido, Kamiya is discovered by Yusuke. Kido tries to tell Yusuke that Kamiya is "The Doctor." In order to ensure that no one speaks of his identity, Kamiya proceeds to swiftly and skillfully eliminate a room full of nurses and doctors and proceeds to take out Yusuke, to no avail. Mitsunari appears in the body of a nurse in order to trick Kamiya. The disguise is effective to an extent. Yusuke proceeds to smash Kamiya down to the ground. After being knocked out, he is later imprisoned and explains that he is proud of his actions and only the end of man could satisfy him. Aftermath After Kamiya manages to escape from captivity, he meets up once again with Hagiri in a forest. During this brief rendezvous, Kamiya talks about how all the demon insects he modified have all vanished and tells Hagiri that due to the precision and laceration of the slash Hagiri had received from Hiei earlier, he knew that the Sensui Seven would not succeed. He explains that their loss was imminent. After accepting their defeat, Kamiya tells Hagiri he will have to go into hiding for a while. He is later seen walking past a wanted poster of himself. After briefly examining the poster, he continues to walk away. This is his last appearance. He is said to have changed his appearance, especially his facial features, using his skills of plastic surgery in order to evade the law. He eventually labeled his skill "psychic healing" and founded a dojo (an institution which he ironically uses to save millions of lives in the english dub) of the "miracle hand," apparently in connection to his surgical skills. Powers and Abilities Fighting Style Mad Doctor: Out of Sensui's followers, Doctor seems to be the most mentally broken from the video, as seen in the way he fights. Once he is revealed, the calm, caring facade of the doctor is no more, replaced with an insane murder who resorts to extreme violence in order to get things done. Because he has tinkered with his body to be much more stronger and faster as well as lose all sense of pain, he is able to fight to the fullest that his body is capable of, with the only way that could possibly stop him being death (knocking him unconscious is possible but exceedingly difficult). Despite his psychopathy, he retains enough of his self and medical knowledge to be able to aim for specific points of the body for devastating effects, as shown when he paralyzed Kido. His precision as a doctor as well as his brutality as a murderer makes him a fearsome opponent. *'Territory'- Kamiya's main special ability allows him to psychically manipulate his body's chemistry ** He used this ability to create a disease, and modified the demon insects (that appeared when the tunnel to the Makai began opening) in a way that they could contain and inject people with the virus. The insect's sting infects his victims and slowly kills them, while causing severe pain and a significant decrease in body heat. The weaker the victims energy, the faster the virus can kill them. The only way to stop the virus is to kill him or knock him unconcious. *His tweaking of his body's chemistry, such as increasing adrenaline, grants him superhuman strength, speed, and endurance. He can even nullify his ability to feel pain by cutting off his analeptic chemicals, making it extremely difficult for him to fall unconscious. * '''Psychic Scalpel: '''By focusing his energy in his fingers, Kamiya can turn his fingers into an energy scalpel that can slice through body parts. He is even able to reattach his own limbs should they be severed from their body. *Paralyzing Strikes: thanks to his medical knowledge, with his energy scalpel he can bind foes by striking certain pressure points/joints. Trivia * According to volume 17 of the manga, Kamiya is 29 years, has a blood-type of AB, and his birthday is on August 20. * His given name is the same as one of Shinobu Sensui's seven multiple personalities. * Since each of Sensui's Seven represent one of the seven deadly sins, Doctor represents Wrath in how he will almost always resort to violence to get his job done. * In the English dub, his name is mispronounced once as KamAIya. References Category:Characters Category:Humans